FOR GOTEN LOVE
by Tiff Tiff
Summary: i don't own tekken 11 WILL BE UP SOON hope u like SORRY THE FIRST ONE HAS SOMETHING WORN WITH IT HERE IS THE REST OF IT IT'S MY FIRST STORY SORRYwhat happed to jin and ling first chapter is conuited but in my own words update 2
1. dreaming daY

****

Chapter 1

--- Ling Xiaoyu was in a recreation room with her family at her grandparents house in Cleveland The room was filled with laughter, over-lapping colloquies, a large Christmas tree, a mammoth fireplace with a chestnut roasting above the flames, and a small white Pekingese that was sniffing the air. Xiaoyu is happy to be at her grandparents house in America, but over the past few months, her friend, Jin Kazama, a beautiful and comely young fighter, suddenly vanished after the third tournament of Tekken 3, and it has been pestering her ever since. Her family wasn't as supportive and understanding as she thought they would be. "He is not our problem, dear." They would say.   
Xiaoyu showed her grandparents a superlative behavior as she greeted them. "Oh, my dumpling! Welcome!" Screams Grandma with exultation. Ling loves Grandmas Shrimp Dumplings. Xiaoyu would inquire her to cook a meal with Shrimp Dumplings. "Anything for my little dumpling!" But this year, Xiaoyu felt different. "Hello, Grandma," and embraces her lightly. Her Grandmas joy subsided as she felt something extraordinary from her grandchild.   
"My dear, you are not yourself. Is there something……………………………….. Wrong?"   
"No, no, there's nothing wrong with me, Grandma,………..just………..a…………….. little   
"Oh, well, whatever the problem is, I am sure it will all go away. Come in. We don't want you to catch………………….a………….. …………cold."   
Xiaoyu was sitting on furniture that her Grandma made long time ago. The Pekingese, named Snowball, crawled onto her lap, giving her a curious look as if saying what' wrong? "Hi, puppy. You are feeling blue today, like me?" The dog began to lick her hand. "Have you wondered what's it liked to forget a good companion? It as not a good passion." That night, Xiaoyu had a dream. As she slept in her bed, strong winds behind the terrace windows blew as the soft snowflakes falls to the white ground. Suddenly, a hullabaloo woke her up. She first lay there, with eyes opened, and listened. Maybe it was those tree branches hitting the side of the windows, she thought. Another noise erupted. This time, it made her sat up. The heartbroken girl stared out the glass windows. "Snowball? Is that you?" The puppy was not in her room as she got on her feet. The girl looks out the window. The full moon shined above her grandparent's house. What a beautiful night it was. So clear. "A star," she whispers to herself. Xiaoyu closes her eyes and wished to see Jin. After she spoke, she felt a hand on her still not moving. "Ling," says a low soft voice behind her. The girl distinguishes the voice. Jin! He is here!   
She could feel his breath on the back of her neck as she smiles. "I knew you would come."   
Xiaoyu turns around and embraces him. His wings closed in on her. She did not cared. The wings felt soft against her physique. "I will never let go," she says. Jin felt tears running from her face. The crying girl looks into his eyes. "Ling, I know how you feel. Don't cry." He wipes the tears off her face for her. "Jin, do you have any idea how much I missed you?"   
"I missed you even more." No sooner, the scenery changed. Both found themselves sitting on a cloud at nighttime. "See? I promised you. I made an oath that I would take you, my dove, away." The letter! "I still have it. I always keep it close to me," Xiaoyu says softly. "Ling, may I keep you?" Before she can reply, a sudden violent lightening struck between them! Ling watches in horror as Jin falls down to earth.   
Xiaoyu wakes up. The girl began to cry again. "It was…………………..a …………………...dream."   
She hugs Snowball and whispers: "The only Christmas gift I want this year is to see Jin one last ……………………………………………..time. 


	2. METTING HIM AGAIN

****

Chapter 2 

Meanwhile in another place in New York Jin Kazama was thinking to himself. I wish I could love but I can not but I just can't stop thinking of her. Mary Jin friend asked him what he was thinking about. He turned and looked at her and said I was thinking of nothing much just how I was going to Cleveland Ohio". Mary looked up as soon as he said it and said I want to come to Jin please let me come". jin was really paying any mind to her and just said I gust so let's go. Mary was so happy and the only thing she could say was Now I have to ask my mom". Jin looked and said Now or u don't go he was simply forgetting she was only 17. Back in Cleveland Ling was feeling so sad that her mother asked her to lay down. mother am not sleepy I am just............. ling said with tears in her eyes.

her mother was not buying this at all she led ling to the sofa and said Ling I know that something is wrong and am worried about you. Ling looked at her and said mother I am just in pain in my heart. her mother became more interested in this so she ask what is the pain in your heart? Ling looks away and begins to tell her. During the school year there was a boy named Jin Mom............I............... Fell in love with him and now he's........... Gone Mom he's gone he left me and I need him I .......... Long her Mom cut her off and said Ling don't worry am sure you will find another boy. ling got and with anger in her eyes and said You don't understand I don't want anyone else I want him and ran in her room.

On a plane coming to Cleveland. Mary began to wonder why they were going to Cleveland so she asks Jin why are we going to Cleveland? jin looked at her and simply said there is a job that I have to do for my Grandfather. Mary looked with un suring eyes and said What's the job? jin was beginning not to like this and said I have to fix a problem. oh was all Mary could say. Flight Attendances " Welcome to Cleveland we hoped you enjoyed your flight with us and we hope you come again. were would we be staying Jin? Mary asked jin simply at my pent house. cool. Jin looked her and said I have to do something here take this and go to my ph. 

Mean While 

Ling told her mom that she will be back and that she is going to the store her moms tells her ok and pick up some soup .ok be back soon was all you could her as ling shut the door . While Ling was walking to the store she saw a face that looked so much like someone she knew she decided to follow this person. The person led her to the Giant Eagle. She ran up to the person but the person who was Jin Kazama. knew he was being followed he jumped up and grabbed her and said. who are you and what do you want from me. Ling looked shocked at who he was but managed to say Jin Jin Jin is it you? do I know you? jin manage to say . Ling Xiaoyu is my name and how could you forget me and I a waited so long to see you again my love she said with anger in her eyes.

The last one to say love to him was ling but what would she be going way out here in Cleveland. he could smell her she smelt like roses. could she be the one he thought of ever day the one he loved with all his heart the one who was the only one to ever show kindness to him. he could remember the last time they saw each other it was a warm day she was wearing a white sun dress that fit her body prefect. he told her that he love her and would do any thing for her and he told her he would never ever hurt her he loved her to much to do that. That's the day he found out that she loved him too and wanted to be with him forever. the day he told her he would be leaving after 4 tournament. the day he told her to make her own dreams come true. the day they shared their first kiss the only kiss he ever really liked could this be his angel. could it really be ling the one he love so much.

Authors pov

well tell me what u think if i need to fix any thing tell me i well be more then happy to fix it to your liking well that's all bye 


	3. DOSE HE LOVE ME

****

chapter 3 

I… before Jin could say anything Ling grabbed Jin and kissed him. Ling quickly said sorry but I have misses you so. i Jin could only say I have missed you to but ... I can no longer love you Love is my down fall and if I love you am afraid you might die. I cannot lose you Ling But there is no more us do u understand DO YOU! Ling " NO YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME AND NOW YOU SAY YOU CAN NOT LOVE ME BECAUSE LOVE IS YOUR DOWN FALL WELL THAT ME TELL YOU SOMETHING JIN KAZAMA I LOVE YOU AND YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU COULD NOT LIVE WITHOUT ME AND SO I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU UP I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING YOU JIN NEVER AND IF THAT MEANS THAT I WILL DIE THEN SO BE IT. JIN " NO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I CAN'T PUT YOU AMD ANY DANGER AND YOU WERE TO DIE I WOULD DIE GOD LING XIAOYU I LOVE YOU I CAN BARELY STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU! BUT YOU AND I CAN NEVER BE WE ARE TO DIFFERENT. LING " WE ARE BUT I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO BE WITH YOU I WOULD DIE FOR YOU DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND JIN. JIN " I UNDERSTAND BUT LOVE IS AN DOWN FALL IN MY LIFE SO I CHOSE NOT TO LOVE I CAN NOT LOVE IT IS NOT IN MY NATURE. LING " NOT IN YOUR NATURE YOUR FATHER LOVED YOU MOTHER AND DIDN'T YOUR GRANDFATHER CARE FOR YOUR GRANDMOTHER. JIN REMEMBERS WHAT HIS GRANDFATHER SAID TO HIM ABOUT HIS GRANDMOTHER. HECHIMA " JIN YOUR GRANDMOTHER WAS AN KIND AND LOVING PERSON AND I LOVED HER BUT BECAUSE I LOVED HER SHE DIED DO NOT LOVE IT IS AN DOWN FALL. LING " DIDN'T HE JIN. JIN " YES.... LING " JIN TELL ME YOU DO NOT LOVE ME TO MY FACE THEN I WILL LEAVE YOU BUT I WILL LEAVE YOU IN PAIN. JIN "WHAT TYPE OF PAIN? LING " I WILL KILL MY SELF. JIN " I DO LOVE YOU BUT ... LING "THAT'S IT WILL I GUESS I WILL NOT STOP LOVING YOU. JIN " OK LING THEN COME ON THEN. LING "NO COME WITH ME. Ling and Jin went to the most expense hotel in Cleveland and got the Pent Hose room. Ling told Jin I want you to take my vignette. Jin looked shocked and said what? Ling started to undo her shirt but Jin stops her and said if we are to really do this lets do it right. Jin grabbed Ling by the hips and pulled her close to him in they kissed. As the kissed Jin started to unfasten her shirt, as did she. Jin then laid her on the bed with the rose pelt toes all over the bed. He slowly pulled down her shirt then her stockings then her silk thong then he unfastens her bray. While he did this she unfasten his pants he pulled them down then his boxers. He slowly lay on top of her as he gently put his dick in her pussy. Ling let out a loud moan Jin Stopped and asked Ling are you ok do you want me to stop. she kindly said no keep going. and he did just that. he kept riming in and out of her body. first it was slow so she could handle it but when he thought she was ready he then began to moved faster and faster ling could not help but to call out his name. That night ling had felt Jin's love for her in a different way passion, as did Jin. That night they made love 10 times that night in the morning Ling had woke up to find that Jin was still sleep like a baby. Ling watched him as he slept to her he was like and angle. She quietly said to him Jin you are the love of my life and I hope one day that I could give you something that I could only give you. Jin woke up and said why are you starring at me did I do something wrong? Ling could only say no you are just so cute when you sleep! oh shit I am sorry Ling but I have to go I promise you I will be back ok. Ling kissed him and said ok Jin I love you. as he ran through the door he said i love you to. 


	4. WHAT HAPPENING

****

chapter 4

Mary was so worried about Jin. so when he walked through the door she asked with a worried tone Jin were have you been? Jin looked at her and said with a friend why? Mary couldn't tell him how she felt not yet so she said no reason at all just wondering hey lets go out to eat. Meanwhile at Ling's grandparent's house ling was getting yield at by everyone even her older bother. Lings Mom " were did you go last night you didn't come home I all most called the police ling! Ling told her mom to relax and that she was with a friend. here mom got even more mad and said were? Ling got mad that her mom didn't trust her and yelled I don't have to tell you were I go every the fucking time dam shit why don't you all leave it the fuck alone. With that her mom got even madder and said were the hell did you learn to talk back to your elders have you lost your got dam mind! Girl do you know that I will fuck your ass up from here to New York! get your ass up stairs for I fuck you up now! Ling said under her breath I hate you all! As lings tries to go up stairs as normally as she can she starts to limp. Ling's bother notices that it looks like it hurts. He tells their mom she goes up stairs but ling was gone. where the hell is she now if she is having sex I am going to kill her! was all you hear. when she came back she told her mom that she went on a walk and she was so sorry for how she talked to her. Her mom said it was ok and asked her if she was having sex. Ling looked at her ad said no. 3 months later Ling was gone at the mall she saw Jin with a chick she got so mad but she couldn't move something was wrong but she didn't know what was wrong. All she could do was yell. Every one that was in yelling range look at her Jin got out of his sit and ran to her. Jin looked at ling and saw blood all he could say was what wrong Ling? who is she Jin? was all ling could say she hadn't seen him in 3 months and now he was with some girl. Jin looked her in the eyes and said she's a friend why? Mary herd what he had called her and ran off crying. Jin yelled someone call 911. Ling told jin that it hurts and she don't know why it wont stop hurting. Jin could only think of that night and said it my doing I know it is! Ling looked said no it not Jin this as nothing to do with you. Jin looked and said if we didn't Ling stopped him before he could say anything and said " no don't say that what we did 3 months ago t was the most incredible night ever so don't say that Jin. Jin looked and said Ling. Medic let us bye. As ling rode to the hospital she began to bleed even more. When she got to the hospital they stopped the bleeding and they ran all types of test on her. Ling mom and dad came to the hospital to find Jin setting next to their daughter. The doctor came to talk to them about what was wrong with Ling. The doctor told them that ling has nothing wrong with her .We were able to stop the bleeding and save the child with in her. Lings mom could only say she she pregnant. Yes Three months. When we ran the test we found out that she would have a child. ling dad asked how did she start bleeding ? As the doctor explained how and what caused ling to bleed Jin started to pray. Please lord save her life she is the only thing I have going in this life if she dies I will have nothing. As he prayed his mother entered the room. June Jin do not worry she and your child will survive this. Jin looked worried but managed to say she is having a baby? yes his name will be Jinu. Jin asked how do you know this mother? June looked at her son and said I have seen the future am dead you know I have to do something then looking after you all the time so I took an appointment with Destiny. mom thank you. June asked Jin to tell his father she love him and he has my heart. Jin began to get made and said with anger in his voice how can you love that monster? June looked at ling and said the same why she loves you and you love her. I have to go I love you Jin. I love you too mother. Ling wakes ups and says. Jin who were you talking to? Jin looked and said My mom. I thought she was dead? she is but she came to me. oh was all she could say . What did the doctor say? Jin looked at the doctor outside the window and said I don't know. Ling's mom walks through the door. ling are you ok how do you feel? Ling looked and said I am fine. lings mom looked at Jin and then at ling and said good are you fucking crazy having sex then getting pregnant. Ling was shocked . Ling put a hand on her belly and said I can't be pregnant I can't be. Her mom then said you are and what are you going to do cause I arrange for an abortion. Jin looked like he wanted to say something. Ling got made at what her mother said and yelled I am not killing my baby mom. ling it the best thing your to young to have a child. Ling got even anger and said again I am not killing my child I will have my baby and I will raise her or him by myself if I have to. As she look at Jin. Jin looked and said ling I can't take care of a baby am sorry. Ling began to cry. Lings mom looked at him and said you the motherfucker you been fucking my child I have news for you. You gonna take care of this child if I have to force you do you hear me? mom let him be ling said still teary eyed . Mom ling mom kindly said to her daughter ling you going have his baby… Ling cut her off and said just leave him be. He owes this child or me anything and I don't ask anything from him. Jin looked at her and said its not that I don't want to but you know why ling I can't let my family know or they will try to do something and I want to protect you and my child. lings got even madder at him and said m if...... Ling then again cut her off and said mom he is Jin Kazama Heihachi grandson and Kayua Mishima son. oh then I understand goodbye young man. Jin looked at ling and said bye ling I love you. and I love you . 


	5. DUE DATE EALERILY THAN EXPECTED

****

chapter 5

5 months later ling was in her kitchen she started to feel a slight pain she was about to eat for the first time that day but couldn't. Ling called for her mom and yelled it's time am having the baby. ling mom said ok Pixies get the bag put it in the car its time go. Doctor told ling she is in labor but she is only 1 centimeter dilated we will check on you in 3 hours to see how see how far you dilated ok. ling looked at her mother and them said ok. ling moms looks at her and say dose it hurt? ling looks at her and said no not yet. 3 hours later. The doctor came to check to see if she dilated any. He then said she is only 5 centimeter dilated she my not have this baby till tomorrow. here mom said oh so keep her here over night. the doctor then said yes. The nurse came in and took the doctor to another patience. lings mom looked at her and said it hurt now don't it and began to laugh . Ling looked at her and yelled this is not funny. Sister keep telling her to breath. ling then sapped and said if you don't stop yelling in my ear am going to kill you do you hear me. Her sister looked and said i was just trying to help. Ling looked and said if you want to help get them people that take the pain away. Lings mom couldn't help but to laugh at her. 2 hours later the doctor came in to check her. he said she was ready to give birth and to every one to get ready that will be in the delivery room with her. Ling began to push what seemed for hours to her to she finally told her mom that it hurts get it out get it out now. her mom looked at her and said it is going be over sooner then you think just push. 30 minutes later she had her baby. Doctor held the baby up and said it's a boy Ling was so happy. Nurse asked her what is his name mam Jinu June Kazama. lings mom asked why are giving him his last name. Ling said so he can know who is father is. you know he took over the family business and is now more eviler than his father ling. ling looked away and said I don't care I will never ask him for nothing in my life. her mom went to Jinu and looked over at her daughter and said if you think it is wise. 7 years later. mother mother were are you? Ling looked at her worried son and said here I am Jinu. mother can you tell me the story of how you and my father meet? Ling looked at her son with and said i have to tell later I have to go to work my sister lielie is coming to watch you. Jinu saw the look on his moms face and asked her what she was thinking about? Ling looked away and said nothing much. What she was thinking was could her sister try to kill her son. Ling called her sis up and said she didn't have to come she had a friend named Mary to watch him. . When Mary came Ling told here the food is on the stove. ok. Mary had disliked Ling ever since Jin picked her over her. She decided to become friends with her and then kill their son by poison. This was her time to act. She went to the stove and put the poison in the pot and when it was done she feed it to Jinu. And then put him to sleep she wrote a note saying that she had a family emergencies and put Jinu to sleep and cleaned up. When she was out of the house she threw her wig away and her glasses and went back to Jin house. Ling came home read the note she went in to kiss Jinu tonight. When she went to kiss him she notice that she wasn't breathing. She ran to the phone called 911. 


	6. SOMEONE HELP ME

****

Chapter 6

they said they would be there in a half of an hour. Ling hung up the phone pick him put him in the car and drove to the hospital. In 5 minutes. when Ling got to the hospital and yelled out HELP ME SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE. A Doctor came to her aid and asked her what's wrong? Ling began to cry and said my son my son he's he's not breathing. Doctor said worriedly gave him to me now nurse. Ling began to cry even harder and said to her self oh my god please don't take him from me loud please don't let him die please. 10 later minutes the doctor came back and told her that Jinu was poisoned 20 minutes later Ling called her mom ? phone talk Mom. ling what's wrong? it's Jinu he's been poisoned. Mom I need you to come here with me. Meanwhile Jin was in his office when his oracle came in the office. Jin looked and said what do you want. The Oracle said I thought you should know that your son will die if you don't go to him. who did it was all he could say for he had never thought of him till now. were is your hoer. Mary she want out of town… his oracle cut him off and said that's right goodbye. Jin looked to his right and said solider get my plane ready. yes sir. Mary got on the plane and said Jin I have some news for you my dear lover. I have my own news to tell you dear Jin said . what? Jin with an evil smile said you will die to day. what? was all she could say Jin looked and said am just playing my love and went to kiss her but instead of kissing her Jin pushed her out of the plane. sweet goodbye got to love them. Ling had heard that Jin Kazama was back in Japan in a hotel called Stacy the Pimp. hello Jin long time no see Stacy said. yeah now let's see what I've missed. Ling went to the hotel to see Jin because she did not have to money to pay for the antidote to the poison that will cure her son. Bell clerk " mam mam? ling turned and said yes. where are you going. to see my husband Jin Kazama ling replied . ok that me just call it in ok. that's fine tell him that Lings here. Mr. Kazama. Yes? there's a Miss. Ling down here for you should I let her up sir? yes that her up. Stacy looked and said who is it. my son's mother Jin answered . you have a son? she was 16 and I was 20. Well I was really 19. how old his he? He should be 6 or 7 I don't know I never meet him. I should stay in the bedroom ok? sure. Ling it's been awhile. yes it has Jin.


	7. JIN WILL YOU HELP ME

****

chapter 7

Ling looked Jin in the eyes and said Jin I never asked you for nothing but I need your help? what type of help? Jin asked but already knew. Ling began to cry but se managed to say it's Jinu he's been poisoned and I don't have any more money to pay for the antidote Jin I put my dreamed on hold to pay for some of the antidote please help. Jin looked and said with an evil smile why should I help you? Ling got angry and said Jin he's your son am asking you to help him I would do anything if you help us! Jin looked at the bedroom and said meet me at 10.00 p.m. to night. ok. Bye Jin bye. Stacy ……… Jin said with a sexy smile Stacy " lets have some fun . Ling went to see her son when she saw him she told him not to worry I want you to know your father is going to help us. Jinu looked at his mother and said will I meet my father for the first time? Ling looked away and said i don't know I don't know sweetheart I really don't know. Later that evening ling meet Jin at the hotel Pimp Stacy Dream house. Ling was wearing a short see-through black dress. you came. I only came because I need your help Jin. yes I know now sit down. Ling sits down a they eat. when they were done eating Jin looked at ling and said now take off your cloths. Ling looked at him and said are you crazy am not taken my cloths off. do as I say if you want my help. Ling looked ad thought about it she was willing to do anything for her son but this. Jin looked at her and said am waiting and i don't like to wait. ling looked at him an said ok I will do it. she then began taking off her cloths Jin lays her on the bed and begins to take off his cloths. lings hears his belt unbuckling **and she begins to fight him. he looked down on her and said stop fight it you know you want it. with that she stopped fight him and let it happen. And that night she remembers why she fell in love with him. In the morning Jin left her a bag full of money. He was gone she looked for him for an hour but could not find him. She went to the bank put eh money in then wrote out a check then she goes to the hospital and gives the doctor the check. the doctor goes and gives Jinu the last bit of the antidote. Doctor then tells ling Jinu will be able to leave the hospital in a couple of days say Thursday. Ling looks at the doctor and say thank you. Thursday Jinu looks away from his mom and asked mom did dad help you? yes he did Jinu. mom I love you. Ling looks at her son and says I love you to Jinu love in every word. That night Ling had a nightmare about dying and leaving her son alone that night she decided to tell Jinu who his father was. **


	8. UNEXPCETED GUSTS

****

chapter 8

That next day after Jinu came home from school she sits him down began to tell him who his father is. Jinu your father is a powerful man. Jinu cuts his mom off and begins to say something but is cut off by ling. your father is Jin Kazama. Am going to give you to him if any thing should happen to me. Jinu looked at his mom and says mom I thought he was an bad person. Ling begins to cry but mange's to say never say that he is a good person. Jinu he would never hurt anyone. mom I know I just don't want to think of any thing happening to you. I know but I just want you to know your father. mother. yes? why didn't he ever come see me doesn't he love me am I not good enough to be his son. Jinu he loves you with all of his heart, now go play with your friends ok .ok mom. Jinu ran to the door but stop in yelled for his mother to come quick. his mother ran to see a familiar face. It was Julia. She was holding a baby while a small red headed little boy was standing behind her. Julia she yelled . ling am ... Ling cute her off and said don't worry come in side. Howrang play with the boy ok . ok mommy. Ling looks at her friend and says what ever happened to You Julia. Julia explains that after the tourment her and Hworang ran off together they were running away from the army. she begin to cry aloud and say I a just couldn't take it any more so I remembered were you told me you lived and here I am Ling I have no money but I can find a job. please can me and my two sons Howrang and Horwang stay with you until I find a job. Ling looks at the baby and back at Julia and says Julia of course you can stay as long as you want. thank you Ling. Ling looked at the boys play then back at Julia and asked are they Hworangs children. yes. Julia looked at Jinu and back at ling and says I can't help but to notice that little boy looks just like Jin Kazama. Ling turns her head and looks out the window and says that's because it is his son. I am so happy for you and Jin you two were in so much love back in school were is he. Ling looked so sad but knew she could tell her friend. are you ok ling. Jin doesn't live here. He never even saw his son he doesn't love me any more. Ling yelled out. Julia you are so lucky that Hworang loves you. Julia looked at her with tears in her eyes and said Love if love is coming home late beating your wife in front of your kids raping her when they are gone and he is drunk no he doesn't love me but I know he loved me once didn't he ling as she began to cry. ling reached out to her friend and says Julia of course he loved you he will always love you and no matter how hard you try to stop loving him you will never stop loving him. I know this because I still Love Jin and I will always love him. Jinu comes in and Howrang comes in after him. Jinu looks at his mother and asked her way she crying? Ling looks at him and says no reason at all Jinu. Jinu looks at her and says mother I love you. Ling was so proud of her son she simplely said I love you too now go freshin up. Howrang looked at his mom and said I love you to mommy. Julia smiled and said I love you too my little one. now go freshin up for dinner. Howrang said ok mommy can we look at the buffalo when we are done. Ling surprised he was nothing like his father he was so sweet his father well.


	9. unexpected guest Jin

****

chapter 9

as the boys went up stairs all u could hear was stop touching me. am not touching u. I know when someone is touching me and you were. evidently you don't cause I wasn't touching u. yes you was as and Jinu swing for Howrang and hits him. no I didn't hitting him back all of a sudden they start fighting. Ling and Julia hears it and runs up stairs to stop the fight. Julia grab Jinu and Ling grab Howrang and began woppin them. They didn't stop till they got tired. when the were done they both said " NOW GET READY FOR DINNER FOR WE HAVE TO WHOOP YOUR ASSES AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME DO YOU. Both the boys said yes mam. as the boys get ready the girls talk about how their lives have been since the last time they meet. the boys slowly walk down the stairs still crying . ling looks at here only son that shed cared for so much she walked over to him and says Jinu you know i didn't mean what i did or what i said you are the only thing in my life that is right and i will never hurt you again but you have obey my rules and you no theirs no fighting and you know this. so no more tears ok my little angle mommy loves you and you know this Jinu don't you. Jinu looked at his more he had never seen her cry so much in one day he was so amazed by his mother he knew she loved him but he knew he could never completed her heart his father need to be with him he knew something bad happened to him since the last time his mother saw him last and that he was on the run form his father and grandfather he knew this because he heard his mother tell his grandmother this the night before Julie and her children came. Jinu are you ok ling asked worried. yes momma. I love you very much momma. I know. she kissed him on the forehead and as they ate dinner the doorbell rang ling got up to see who it was who would come visit at this time of night. who is it? there was no answer who is it ? she said it three more times still there was no answer. As she began to walk away the doorbell rang again she then open the door who she saw made here heart stop it can't be she said to herself . Jin Jin Ling yelled you are here. Jin looked at the women who he had did so wrong these years she was no longer the little teenage girl who had pigtails and was so happy. Now he saw a women who had traded her pigtails to one ponytail at the lower side of her hair and now her face read sadness and happiness. Ling help me please was the only thing he could say. As ling help him in Julia said who was that ling? Julie get me some food Howrang get some towels now. as they did what was told Jinu ran behind his mother. Jin looked and saw a little boy behind ling. Jinu go say hello to your father. Jinu walked up to his father and said hello daddy. Jin looked at this boy who looked just like him and out of nowhere Jinu yelled out why did you come now you didn't love us then and am sure you don't love us now! Jinu don't say that. Jinu looked at his mother with anger in his eyes and said why not he never loved me and he didn't have to hear you cry your self to sleep every night and he wasn't here when he was suppose to be here am 7 and where was he when I was 1,2,3,4, 5 or 6 am 7 and i hate him. Jinu ran out of the room up stairs ling went after him. Jin slowly followed her. Jinu why did you say that i told you never hate. mom he doesn't love me why am I not good enough for him momma. Ling looked at her son tears began to rub down her cheeks before she could say anything Jin came in and said don't say that Jinu your are a good son you are right i should have been there and if i could go back i would change ever thing Jinu I am very proud of you took care of your mother when I could not I will always be proud of you and i do love you and your mother never ever think that I don't. ling could not say anything but stair at him. Jinu looked at the man who he look liked and ran to him and gave him a hug Jin hug him back. Ling simply said lets go down stairs and eat. 


	10. the turth or not am i in any trouble

Chapter 10

Ling we need to talk. What do we need to talk about am sure u want to know the truth? Why I am here why I need your help and what I am because of my father and what I passed on to Jinu. What are you Talkin about. Ling we..... u were every thing to me and I know I hurt you bad but I come to u for forgiveness. Jin I... I don't know if I can. u hurt me so many time that I just don't know. Jin I do want u to know I love u but how can I help you. My father is throwing another tournament. But I want you to know that my blood is not as pure as yours. What are you talking about Jin what do you mean your blood is not as pure as mine. I have demon blood my my father is the devil ling am the devils son am a devil to and am afraid that Jinu is ......don't you say it don't you dare say that do you hear me Jinu is an angel. I heard her say but why are they talking about me and why is mommy yelling and crying did I do something wrong. I walked in asking. they both looked at me with worried eyes an then out of no where my mother grabs me and starts hugging me and say u did nothing wrong you did nothing wrong my sweet little boy. i turn to look at my father who couldn't even look at me without shame in his eyes something was wrong and it something to do with me i just know it. mother i say as sweet as i can am i in any trouble. She stood up and said no your not. looked to my father as to say we will talk later and took my hand and said time for bed. as we walk to my bedroom i could hear Julia telling Howrang a story. when we reached my bedroom i looked at my mommy and said can u tell me a story please. she looked down at me and said if You promise to stay sleep this time i ran to my bed since i already had on my pjs and jump in and with all joy and loud so my father could hear the story of how u and daddy meet please. my mommy looked and said ok that story again you must really love it. 

**__**

Tiff TIff pov 

well i hope u liked it i don't know if i well update soon but i will because am not really into it anymore but i will kept at it and i will kept at reading other stories i think is good but until i do update see all off you later and if you don't like my story just say it don't bullshit say what you feel it is much better then bullshitting well see ya 


End file.
